CINQUE RICHIESTE -FIVE REQUEST-
by Chjeonj
Summary: "Baiklah, jadi kita taruhan. Siapapun yang nilainya lebih tinggi diantara kita berdua. Maka ia berhak meminta lima permintaan kepada yang kalah. Bagaimana? " "Oke, Call!" KookV! not VKook! JungkookxTaehyung. Warn!GS


"Ah! Maaf!" ucap seorang gadis berulang-ulang saat tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki sepertinya. Gadis itu begitu kacau, dengan surai coklat panjangnya yang berantakan, make up diwajah manisnya yang luntur, serta air mata yang mengalir bak sungai dari pelupuk matanya. _Flatshoes_ -nya juga tak ia gunakan, kaki telanjangnya ia biarkan menapak pada aspal yang kasar. Tak perduli jika telapak kaki mulusnya tergores. Ia butuh ketenangan. Ketenangan yang tidak ia—Bruk.

Ups. Sepertinya ia menabrak orang lagi, dan kali ini cukup keras hingga membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Ia meringis sakit, kemudian mendengar ringisan lain dari seseorang yang ia tabrak. Gadis itu, Kim Taehyung menoleh kearah depan dengan panik sembari berujar maaf.

" Oh astaga maafkan aku Tu—" ucapannya terhenti. Taehyung tertegun, ketika pemuda yang ditabraknya mengangkat kepalanya. _'Ya tuhan, pemuda ini sangat tampan!'_ ringis Taehyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Oh, bahkan suaranya mengalun begitu merdu ditelinga Taehyung. Taehyung jadi sedikit melupakan bagaimana dia berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Uh, y-ya aku baik. Maaf menabrakmu." Sesal Taehyung. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala dua kali.

"Tidak, aku juga terburu-buru. Maafkan aku" Taehyung mengangguk tipis kemudian memandang intens pemuda dihadapannya. Setiap pergerakan dari pria itu tak luput dari mata kucingnya.

"Permisi, aku buru-buru" pemuda tersebut berlalu dari hadapannya. Taehyung tetap pada posisinya, terduduk ditrotoar. Diam-diam membuat janji didalam hatinya, dia pasti akan bertemu pemuda itu lagi.

* * *

Chjeonj©

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Present_

.

.

.

.

.

 **CINQUE RICHIESTE**

 **-FIVE REQUEST-**

 _With cast:_

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

GS! For Taehyung

Warning typo(s)!

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tau, ini hanyalah sebuah permitaan semu. Aku tidak pernah berangan-angan kau akan mengabulkannya. Tapi, mengapa itu terjadi?"_

* * *

Taehyung menatap bosan kearah jendela kelasnya. Dia benar-benar mengerutuki suasana seperti ini. Kebosanan memenuhi pikirannya. _'Jungkook sialan'_ batinnya. Oh salahkan saja sahabat kelincinya itu yang dengan kurang ajar tidak masuk hari ini tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Setidaknya jika ingin bolos, bisakah dia mengajak sahabatnya ini? Taehyung benar-benar merasa akan mati kebosanan setelah ini. Biasanya ketika ia bosan seperti ini Jungkook akan mengajaknya bermain, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan guru mereka didepan. Tempat duduk mereka agak tersembunyi. Lalu sekarang? Ia sendirian dan dia bosan. Memperhatikan pelajaran? Oh berterima kasihlah pada otak jeniusnya yang akan dengan gampang menjawab soal ujian walaupun beberapa kali tidak mendengar penjelasan gurunya saat dikelas.

"Jungkook bodoh. Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Taehyung. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang ia lipat, mencoba untuk tidur. Tepat ketika kesadarannya mulai menipis, suara yang dirindukannya terdengar.

" Maaf, saya terlambat " Taehyung segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati sahabat kelincinya berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Sang guru hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Oh ayolah, siapa yang berani menegur seorang Jeon Jungkook? Murid teladan dan memiliki segudang prestasi dengan otak jeniusnya yang tidak main-main itu. Tidak cukup dengan kenyataan itu, kesempurnaannya bertambah karna merupakan anak pemilik yayasan sekolah ini. Tapi bukankah semua manusia tidak sempurna? Itu benar, karna meskipun dengan segala prestasi dan ketampanannya, Jungkook adalah orang yang berwatak buruk. Ia dingin, arogan, dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia seorang _player_ sejati. Menjadi populer disekolah membuatnya buta, sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, hubungan terlamanya hanya bertahan seminggu. Dibalik segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang pemuda itu miliki, Jeon Jungkook tetaplah sahabat Kim Taehyung apapun keadaannya.

" Kenapa terlambat? " bisik Taehyung ketika pemuda itu sudah duduk ditempatnya, Jungkook menoleh padanya, kemudian ikut berbisik,

" Ada sedikit urusan tadi" balasnya seadanya. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kemudian diam sembari menatap sahabat kelincinya yang mengeluarkan ponsel beserta headset dari dalam saku celananya. Menghubungkan keduanya kemudia memasang headset tersebut ditelinganya dan merebahkan kepalanya dimeja memejamkan matanya. Taehyung menganga lebar melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Dia baru datang dan langsung tidur? Hell. Hebat sekali sahabatnya ini. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul sahabatnya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

" Jungkook, ujian kita seminggu lagi " ucap Taehyung. Mereka sedang berada dikantin sekolah. Tentu saja Taehyung yang memaksa Jungkook untuk kesini. Mana mau Jungkook datang ketempat yang ramai seperti ini. Pemuda itu menyukai ketenangan, dan Taehyung selalu berhasil membujuk pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Hm" Jungkook membalas ucapan Taehyung hanya dengan dehemannya. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

"Oh ayolah Jungkook, kau ingin ujian kali ini terasa membosankan?" rengek Taehyung.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Jungkook heran. Taehyung kesal dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini, dia jenius tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya disaat-saat seperti ini?

"Ish. Terserah kau saja" geram Taehyung kemudian memakan makanannya dengan brutal. Jungkook memandang sahabatnya heran kemudian meringis saat melihat cara Taehyung makan. Taehyung itu perempuan, tapi kenapa tidak ada kesan perempuan sedikitpun dalam diri Taehyung? Selain wajah manis dan dadanya yang—uhuk—berisi. Pandangan Jungkook seketika terarah pada dada berisi tersebut, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau segala macam pikiran kotor yang mulai berkeliaran diotak jeniusnya. Namun tiba-tiba ide gila melintas diotaknya. Jungkook kembali menatap sahabatnya itu, dia menyeringai.

"Taehyung" Taehyung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku punya ide" ucap Jungkook. Seringai diwajahnya semakin lebar. Taehyung sebenarnya agak merinding, tapi dia memutuskan untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Jika kau mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dariku, kau bebas mengambil semua koleksi game-ku, " jeda Jungkook. Taehyung kemudian bertepuk tangan heboh. Ia berteriak senang.

" Tapi, " lanjut Jungkook. Taehyung menghentikan aksi hebohnya kemudian menatap Jungkook penasaran.

" Jika aku lebih tinggi, kau jadi pacarku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu"

Benarkan, apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Dia jadi menyesal bertanya. Empat sudut membentuk siku-siku muncul diujung pelipis kanan Taehyung. Kemudian dia dengan brutal memukul tubuh Jungkook tanpa ampun. Jungkook? Tentu saja pemuda itu tertawa keras melihat reaksi Taehyung. Tepat seperti yang dibayangkannya. Menggoda sahabat manisnya ini merupakan salah satu kegiatan favorit Jungkook. Dia tertawa semakin keras saat dirasa pukulan Taehyung makin brutal ditubuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan seisi kantin yang memandang mereka iri. Terutama para gadis, mereka begitu iri pada Taehyung yang dapat berinteraksi dengan Jungkook tanpa harus menggoda Jungkook dengan tubuhnya dulu. Saat dirasa mulai lelah, Taehyung menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap Jungkook kesal.

" Dalam mimpimu Jeon mesum Jungkook!" teriaknya kesal. Jungkook terus tertawa hingga sudut matanya mengeluarkan air. Dia kemudian memelankan suara tawanya hingga akhirnya berhenti. Memandang Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal tidak main-main.

" Oke baiklah, aku bercanda haha " Jungkook kembali tertawa saat diakhir kalimatnya. Taehyung hanya diam. Sepertinya sahabatnya memang sangat kesal hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah dengarkan, begini—"

" Tidak!" potong Taehyung cepat.

"Aish! Dengarkan dulu" ucap Jungkook yang gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam.

"Baiklah, jadi kita taruhan. Siapapun yang nilainya lebih tinggi diantara kita berdua. Maka ia berhak meminta lima permintaan kepada yang kalah. Bagaimana? " tawar Jungkook serius. Taehyung terlihat berpikir kemudian tersenyum lebar. Menjabat tangan Jungkook yang terulur padanya.

"Oke, Call!"

* * *

Taehyung benar-benar berniat untuk memenangkan taruhan tersebut. Ia benar-benar fokus pada penjelasan guru saat pelajaran berlangsung, pergi ke perpustakaan saat istirahat dan membawa bekal dari rumah, belajar dengan tekun saat dirumah hingga larut malam bahkan sering melewatkan makan malamnya hanya untuk belajar. Jungkook yang mengetahui hal tersebut tentu saja khawatir. Sahabat manisnya itu terlihat agak buruk sekarang. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, kantung hitam dibawah matanya dan jangan lupakan nafsu makannya yang juga menurun. Padahal Taehyung tak pernah menolak makanan apapun yang ditawarkan padanya. Tentu saja Jungkook sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak terlalu keras belajar. Tapi Taehyung itu keras kepala, dia bahkan tak mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook dan tetap memilih untuk belajar lebih giat.

Lain Taehyung, lain pula Jungkook. Jika Taehyung pergi kemanapun dengan sebuah buku pelajaran ditangannya, maka Jungkook selalu memegang ponselnya ditangan kemanapun. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh bukunya sama sekali. Ia tidak tertarik, mungkin buku itu akan dia baca saat akan ujian saja. Dia bahkan asik bermain dengan gadis-gadis yang dikencaninya. Tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana wujud soal yang akan dia kerjakan nanti, dia justru memikirkan ucapan seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkannya untuk gadis-gadis yang ia kencani nanti. Ia lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan jarang bertemu Taehyung. Selain dikelas tentu saja. Jika Taehyung memilih menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan sekolah maka ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu diatap sekolah—mencumbu gadisnya. Taehyung? Tentu saja gadis itu tau apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia ingin menegur sikap Jungkook, akan tetapi ia sibuk dengan kegiatan belajarnya. Dikelas? Jungkook bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Dia akan sibuk dengan ponselnya atau tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sehingga tidak ada waktu bagi Taehyung untuk menceramahinya seperti biasa yang Taehyung lakukan. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit merindukan sahabat kelincinya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini demi taruhannya dengan Jungkook waktu itu. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan Jungkook kali ini. Jungkook selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan dirinya berada pada posisi kedua. Tapi untuk kali ini, Taehyung tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia harus menang. Masalah dirinya dan Jungkook yang merenggang, itu bisa dia urus nanti. Lagipula, sehabis pembagian hasil ujian ia bisa dekat kembali dengan Jungkook.

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir ujian, dan seharusnya Taehyung senang hari ini. Seharusnya. Hingga tadi pagi ia mendapat kabar dari teman sekelasnya bahwa ia melihat Jungkook mabuk tadi malam dan berakhir dipukuli oleh beberapa orang tidak dikenal hingga babak belur. Hey, Jungkook itu kuat. Bahkan setelah meminum 4 botol wine pun, dia tidak mabuk. Dan hell, ia bilang Jungkook mabuk? Berapa banyak botol yang dihabiskan Jungkook?! Dan lagi, ia dipukuli? Dalam keadaan mabuk saja, Jungkook mampu mengalahkan 7 orang dalam perkelahian. Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang memukulinya hingga ia tak sanggup melawan dan berakhir babak belur. Taehyung khawatir, sungguh. Ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk fokus ditempatnya. Dia dan Jungkook satu ruangan ujian, dan sampai sekarang Jungkook belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Soal ujian sudah hampir dibagikan. Taehyung harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan Jungkook. Tepat ketika pengawas berdiri untuk membagikan soal, Jungkook datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, seperti habis berlari. Taehyung hampir menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihatnya dan hampir berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang terdapat lebam begitu banyak. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Melegakan melihat Jungkook hadir hari ini, tapi ia begitu tak tega saat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu dipenuhi lebam. Jungkook segera duduk ditempatnya yang berada tepat disamping kanan Taehyung setelah diberi izin masuk oleh pengawas. Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook saat pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. Taehyung memberinya tatapan bertanya sekaligus khawatir dan Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis disertai dengan ringisan kecil. Taehyung yakin, saat ia tersenyum tadi, pasti rasanya sakit sekali hingga Jungkook meringis seperti itu. Ketika mengerjakan ujian, Taehyung benar-benar tidak fokus. Ia kerap mendengar ringisan Jungkook. Kecil memang, tapi pendengaran Taehyung itu tajam. Ditambah dengan suasana ruangan yang sepi senyap. Membuat suara sekecil apapun masuk ke gendang telinganya. Beruntung, hari ini ujian Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran yang gampang menurut Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dapat Taehyung lihat, pemuda itu kini sedang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja—mungkin tidur. Saat waktu ujian selesai, Taehyung keluar lebih dulu menunggu Jungkook didepan pintu kelas sembari meremat ujung seragamnya. Semenit kemudian, siluet Jungkook terlihat. Melangkah pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Taehyung yang melihatnya hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya sedari tadi. Begitu Jungkook tepat didepan Taehyung, gadis itu segera menarik si pemuda menjauhi ruang ujian. Membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Jungkook hanya pasrah saja ditarik seperti itu oleh Taehyung. Biasanya pemuda itu akan berteriak tidak terima, tapi kali ini ia diam.

.

Ketika telah sampai, Taehyung membawa Jungkook duduk diranjang yang ada dan air matanya jatuh begitu saja begitu ia melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat. Ia menangis terisak dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah jungkook yang dipenuhi lebam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jungkook? Hiks mengapa seperti ini?" lirih Taehyung mengusap wajah Jungkook.

"A-aku akh! Aku mabuk tadi malam dan dipukuli hingga menjadi seperti ini, kemudian Park Jimin datang dan menyelamatkanku" lirih Jungkook. Dia bahkan sempat mengerang sakit saat mencoba berbicara dengan sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Air mata taehyung semakin deras mengalir bagai air terjun.

"Mengapa? Hiks mengapa mereka memukulmu? Aku tau kau bukan orang yang akan berkelahi karena masalah sepele, Jungkook" Taehyung berusaha menahan isakannya saat berbicara. Namun tetap saja, satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Jungkook terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mereka—bodyguard Irene. Mereka memukuliku, saat aku mabuk dan mencoba memperkosa Irene. Tapi sungguh Tae, aku tidak sadar. Aku bahkan tidak ingat berapa botol yang aku habiskan tadi malam."jelas Jungkook, suaranya sedikit tercekat. Taehyung menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Kau—apa? Hampir memperkosa Irene?" Taehyung membeo. Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia berusaha meredam emosi dan rasa kecewanya.

"Sudah kukatakan, Jungkook. Berhenti bermain-main! Kau hanya akan mencelakakan dirimu sendiri! Dan lihat? Sekarang kau terluka karena ulahmu sendiri!" Taehyung benar-benar emosi. Ia sudah berulang kali memperingati sahabatnya ini untuk berhenti. Tapi Jungkook bahkan tidak mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Aku minta maaf" sesal Jungkook. Menatap dalam mata tajam Taehyung. Taehyung dapat melihat gurat penyesalan disana. Tapi ya Tuhan! Bagaimana jika Jungkook tidak selamat dan berakhir tragis? Taehyung benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga sahabatnya.

"Berhentilah, Jungkook. Itu akan membahayakanmu" lirih Taehyung. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat. Kemudian menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku—tidak bisa"

"Mengapa?!"Taehyung berteriak kali ini. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa sahabatnya ini gemar sekali, membahayakan dirinya sendiri? Jungkook menghela nafas sekali lagi. Kemudian menatap mata Taehyung.

"Ada alasan mengapa aku terus bermain-main seperti ini, Tae. Alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan kepadamu." final Jungkook. Taehyung hanya memejamkan matanya lelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Kemudian mengelus lebam diwajah Jungkook lagi.

"Apa ini sudah diobati?" tanya taehyung pelan. Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Taehyung bergerak mendekat kemudian mendekap tubuh Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi, Jungkook" lirih Taehyung tepat ditelinga kanan Jungkook. Taehyung meneteskan air matanya lagi, ia menunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Jungkook. Membiarkan seragam pemuda itu basah oleh airmatanya. Jungkook yang mengetahui Taehyung menangis kemudian mengangkat tangannya mengusap surai coklat Taehyung pelan dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang bagi Taehyung. Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya guna melihat wajah Taehyung. Ia mengusap kedua pipi basah Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini lagi, Taehyung. Wajahmu yang manis jadi jelek, tahu" canda Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, meskipun ia tidak tertawa, tapi itu sudah cukup melegakan karena melihat Taehyung-nya tidak mengeluarkan kristal bening itu lagi.

"Nah, tersenyum seperti ini okay? Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi." perasaan Taehyung menghangat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia berjanji didalam hatinya untuk tersenyum seperti ini demi Jungkook.

* * *

Semenjak insiden menakutkan—bagi Taehyung. Keduanya kembali dekat. Bahkan Taehyung selalu menempeli Jungkook kemanapun pemuda itu pergi—selain ke toilet tentu saja. Taehyung benar-benar melarang Jungkook untuk terlalu memainkan wanita seperti yang pernah dilakukannya. Taehyung bahkan sempat menyita ponsel Jungkook selama tiga hari untuk melihat siapa saja yang berkomunikasi dengan sahabat kelincinya itu. Dan lusa adalah pengumuman hasil ujian yang akan diadakan didalam aula sekolah. Seluruh siswa kelas tiga akan dikumpulkan beserta para orang tua mereka yang turut diundang dalam acara ini. Taehyung benar-benar menantikan hari itu. Ia ingin mendengar pengumuman siswa-siswa berprestasi tentu saja.

"Jungkook, kira-kira siapa yang akan menang diantara kita?" tanya Taehyung. Mereka saat ini sedang berada dibalkon kamar Jungkook. Taehyung memang berencana menginap malam ini. Jungkook yang sedang memainkan gitarnya setika menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Taehyung.

" Aku, tentu saja" ucap Jungkook percaya diri.

"Enak saja! kau bahkan tidak belajar sama sekali, Jeon."

"Tapi hasilnya akan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kim. Aku akan mendapat peringkat pertama dan kau kedua"balas Jungkook. Taehyung melempar bantal kearah Jungkook yang dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.

" _Cih_ , percaya diri sekali kau, Jeon. Aku yakin aku akan menang!" ucap Taehyung seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Taehyung. Pemuda itu mendekat kemudian mengacak surai merah maroon Taehyung—gadis itu mengecat rambutnya kemarin, omong-omong.

"Memangnya kau akan meminta apa dariku?" tanya Jungkook sembari memainkan surai halus Taehyung.

"Hmm rahasia! Mana mungkin aku memberitahumu sekarang" ucap Taehyung sembari terkekeh pelan

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang mari kita tidur, tuan putri"ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian bangkit berdiri. Taehyung memekik ketika Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang

"Yak—" protes Taehyung terhenti ketika Jungkook menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Taehyung.

"Sst, kau bisa membangunkan seisi rumah, Taehyung. Jadi tetap diam dan tidur, oke?"ucap Jungkook pelan. Taehyung mendengus. Dia tau kamar Jungkook kedap suara. Jadi mana mungkin teriakannya akan terdengar sampai keluar. Kemudian Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Taehyung

"Mau kemana?"tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Tidur disofa, tentu saja. Kau mau aku tidur disitu dan melakukan hal yang panas malam ini?" goda Jungkook. Taehyung merona dan melempar bantal kearah wajah Jungkook yang tertawa melihat Taehyung merona. Bantal tersebut meleset dan jatuh tak jauh dari Jungkook. Jungkook melemparnya kemudian ditangkap dengan baik oleh gadis tersebut

"Enyah saja kau dari dunia Jeon Jungkook!"umpat Taehyung. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Jungkook. Jungkook masih tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Sedangkan Taehyung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tujuannya _sih_ , sebenarnya ingin menutupi wajahnya yang merona parah. Jungkook menghentikan tawanya kemudian menatap lembut punggung Taehyung. Ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu kemudian mengelus surainya yang keluar dari selimut.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, _Princess_ " bisiknya kemudian melangkah menuju sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

* * *

"Peringkat keempat, diraih oleh Park Jimin dengan nilai rata-rata sembilan puluh enam koma lima puluh" suara kepala sekolah menggema diseluruh penjuru aula. Hari pengumuman telah tiba. Taehyung begitu antusias dan Jungkook yang begitu cool. Dia bahkan terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali. Ayahnya sudah pasti berada didepan sana bersama para tamu VIP, sedangkan ayah Taehyung berada tepat disamping ayahnya. Mereka kolega bisnis, kalau kalian mau tau. Dan Jungkook yakin kedua pria itu pasti membicarakan kedua anaknya. Park Jimin yang tadi disebut namanya segera naik keatas panggung, berdiri bersama juara lainnya.

"Peringkat ketiga, diraih oleh Oh Sehun dengan nilai rata-rata sembilan puluh tujuh koma delapan puluh" ketika Oh Sehun maju, Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuh Taehyung menegang disampingnya. Jelas sekali gadis itu gugup, bukan hanya karena setelah ini pengumuman peringkat pertama dan kedua, akan tetapi juga dikarenakan Oh Sehun adalah mantan pacarnya semasa ia kelas satu dulu. Mereka pasangan serasi, akan tetapi berpisah karena ayah Taehyung menentang hubungan mereka. Klise sekali kan? Memang. Dan Jungkook berani bertaruh jika gadis itu masih menaruh hati pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat disamping Park Jimin itu.

"Dan untuk peringkat pertama dan kedua, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kedua orang ini selalu mendudukinya. Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung, diharapkan untuk naik keatas panggung." Kepala sekolah tersenyum saat menyebutkan nama Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook dapat merasakan gadis dibelakangnya meremat pelan Almamater sekolah yang dikenakan Jungkook. Jelas sekali gadis ini gugup. Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Mereka menaiki panggung bersama-sama dan berdiri berdampingan menghadap seluruh siswa dan orang tua. Keduanya tersenyum untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Baiklah, saya akan berjalan untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada peringkat kedua" ucap kepala sekolah kemudian mulai berjalan kearah keduanya sembari membawa sebuah piala kecil bertuliskan peringkat kedua sedangkan yang pertama dipegang oleh wakil kepala sekolah yang berjalan disamping kanannya. Kepala sekolah berputar-putar disekeliling mereka membuat semuanya begitu penasaran siapa yang akan menempati posisi kedua dalam ujian kali ini. Kepala sekolah kemudian berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Berdiri ditengah-tengah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya saat ini juga gugup.

"dan yang mendapat peringkat kedua adalah—"Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat. Lain halnya dengan Jungkook. Pemuda itu tampak menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook! Selamat kepadamu, nak" ucap kepala sekolah kemudian memberikan piala tersebut pada Jungkook. Jungkook kaget kemudian tersenyum lebar. Mengambil pialanya dan menjabat tangan kepala sekolah. Taehyung yang disebelahnya bahkan lebih kaget lagi. Ia melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Ia terkejut sungguh. Tak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah kali ini yang mendapat peringkat satu. Dirinya mengalahkan Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, pak" itu suara Jungkook. Pemuda itu tampak bahagia mendengar pengumuman ini. Tapi, bukankah dia kalah? Kenapa dia justru senang?

"Kim Taehyung, selamat untukmu, kali ini kau berhasil mengalahkan Jungkook dalam ujian" ucap kepala sekolah ketika mengalihkan atensinya pada Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum menyambut pialanya yang membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, peringkat kedua diraih oleh Jeon Jungkook dengan nilai rata-rata sembilan puluh delapan koma enam, dan peringkat pertama diraih oleh Kim Taehyung dengan rata-rata sembilan puluh delapan koma delapan. Tipis sekali perbedaannya. Hanya berbeda nol koma dua saja" kepala sekolah terkekeh saat diakhir ucapannya. Taehyung tersenyum bahagia. Ia menoleh pada Jungkook disampingnya. Jungkook yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Taehyung. Keduanya tersenyum penuh bahagia. _'terima kasih'_ bibir Taehyung bergerak tanpa suara. Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung. Ia paham perasaan gadis itu. Ia begitu senang dengan kemenangan yang diraihnya. Jungkook senang Taehyung tersenyum seperti itu. _Karena Jungkook telah berjanji, sampai kapanpun ia akan terus membuat gurat indah itu selalu terlukis diwajah manis Taehyung._

TBC or FIN?

Haloooooo! Aku balik bawa ff baru, hehe. Kali ini pengen nyoba cast pasangan yang setahun terakhir ini bikin aku _cemana-cemana_ pas ngeliat! Haha, VKOOK! mereka lucu banget, seakan-akan kalo udah berdua, dunia milik mereka. Apalagi umur mereka cuma beda dua tahun doang. Brothershipnya kerasa banget. Dan aku yakin banyak diantara orang orang yang beranggapan kalo mereka _real_. Kayak aku, contohnya hahaha.

Dan soal ff ini, aku mau liat dulu tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini. Kalo tertarik bakal aku lanjutin, kalo ngga ada yang respon ya terpaksa end sampe sini, hihi. Buat yang mau tanya-tanya silahkan PM aku atau mention Chjeonj(twitter) Oke, sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya.

So, mind to review? :)

Salam sayang,

Chjeonj


End file.
